Discovering Brad's Secret
by FanSecondLife14
Summary: Mark picks up on Brad's secret, and gets closer to his brothers because of it.


**I've been wanting to write for Home Improvement for a while, so I'm happy to get the chance. It should come as no surprise that I'm writing more foot hotness, so hopefully even if that's not your thing, you'll get excited about the Taylor brothers! This is set around Season 4/Season 5 for those who want a reference point, which means they all have pretty long hair (no haircuts for Brad/Randy yet). Anyway, onto the fic!**

* * *

><p>Mark had practically been worshipping Brad and Randy for as long as he could remember. They were cooler than even his favorite cartoon characters, or the actors in all the movies that his mom thought he was too young to watch.<p>

Maybe it was because he was a few years younger than Brad that Mark couldn't help but look up to his oldest brother. Sure, Brad could be more than a little cocky, and Mark wasn't fully convinced that his brother was as cool, or had as much luck with girls as he claimed, but as far as Mark was concerned – most of the time – Brad was every bit as cool as he said he was. Athletic, funny, and some of the best hair Mark had ever seen, Brad just oozed coolness without even trying.

On the other hand, Randy had a quick wit, which helped him come up with some of the best comebacks. They were so good that Mark stored a couple of them in a notebook that he kept under his bed so he could use them later. If he could ride the back and forth of playful insults that Brad and Randy threw at him, then he knew they would get closer. And Mark really wanted to get closer to Randy. Somehow, even though they shared a room, Randy never seemed to click with him like he did with Brad. And he really wanted to get closer to his brothers.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Mark woke up to get a drink of water, when he noticed that Randy wasn't in his bed. A quick look down the hall revealed that Brad wasn't in his room either, which made Mark a little upset. There was no doubt in his mind that his older brothers were off doing something fun, and had excluded him <em>again<em>.

He wasn't really sure what they could be doing at one in the morning, though. Maybe a video game tournament with the volume on the TV muted? Middle of the night sundaes? That had been his idea last month, so they better not have been scarfing down chocolate without him. Convinced that he was missing something good, Mark headed into the kitchen, but froze in his tracks when he saw Randy sitting on the counter. All the lights were off, so he couldn't see Brad at first, but a couple muffled moans drew his attention. His oldest brother was on the floor, kneeling at Randy's feet and sucking his brother's toes.

This was wild. His heart was drumming against his chest, and he was suddenly hyper-aware that he was starting to sweat. But the most immediate sensation of all was the hard-on painfully pressing against the front of his pajama pants.

Mark was entranced. Even though he couldn't see very much, he could hear _everything_. The way Brad moaned around Randy's toes, the steady sighs that poured from Randy's mouth – the whispered commands of _suck as many as you can_. Mark had to hold onto the entranceway to steady himself with his left hand, while his right hand snuck down the front of his pajama pants and briefs.

Caught up in groping himself, he let out a heavy sigh. Brad asked if Randy had heard anything, and Mark raced back to his room, and buried himself under his covers. He was pretty sure that he had made it out without being found out. A couple minutes later, Randy came back into the room, and slipped into his own bed. No interrogation. Mark was off the hook.

But as he lie there in bed, Mark still felt his heart racing and his hard-on straining against his briefs. His head was overloaded with questions, like why in the world Brad would be sucking on Randy's toes in the first place. He remembered when Brad had beat him in a video game, and made him sniff his dirty socks as punishment. One sniff of his oldest brother's sweaty socks, and Mark was running outside to fight the nausea working through his stomach. He had a hard time believing that Brad would willingly subject himself to such a submissive position, but it seemed like both of his brothers were enjoying themselves. Great, another thing he was missing out on.

* * *

><p>What was so attractive about feet? Mark spent much of the day inspecting his own feet, trying to answer that question. He looked at them in the mirror, played with them while he sat in the living room, and went through the family scrapbooks, going straight to pictures from the beach to try and get an answer, but he was drawing a blank. Maybe there was no particular reason, just something that Brad and Randy liked. And if both his brothers liked feet, maybe he did too, and this was his chance to find out.<p>

That night, Mark pretended to be out like a light, waiting to catch Randy slipping out of their room, but he never did. Instead, Brad came tip-toeing into their room. Seconds later, he was crawling at the foot of Randy's bed, and taking a huge whiff of Randy's socked feet, before ravaging his brother's toes with his tongue. Mark thought his heart was going to explode right there in his chest. He couldn't believe Brad was being so forward, doing this when Randy was sleeping. Not to mention, he was still in the room too. It was almost like Brad was on autopilot, too entranced with Randy's feet to notice anything else.

Unable to keep himself from getting a closer look, Mark scooted a little closer, just far enough to not fall off his bed. It was times like this that he really wished he had kept those x-ray glasses he had gotten in a box of cereal.

* * *

><p>For the next day, Mark was preoccupied with a new question. Why didn't Brad ever suck or lick his feet? They weren't so different from Randy's, just a little smaller – though to be fair, Randy's feet weren't particularly big either, not like Brad's. Okay, if Brad was sleepwalking, then he probably didn't fully realize what he was doing, but the feeling of exclusion was still the same.<p>

Their mom was working on a paper for her psychology class, which meant that anyone who disturbed her as going to feel her wrath. And their dad was on location for Tool Time. Randy was at the library, which was a rarity considering it was Saturday. Perhaps even rarer was that Brad didn't have any plans. Instead, he was sitting on the couch next to Mark, watching a sports game.

Mark didn't want to spoil the moment by gushing about how happy he was to be spending time with Brad, but he couldn't help but smile stupidly every now and then, Brad looking over at him like he was crazy, before turning his attention back to the game.

He tried to focus on the football game too, but his attention kept drifting back to Brad. It was pretty easy to see why girls went so crazy over him. Even now, just watching TV, the way he was slumped against the side of the couch, he radiated cool. Mark wanted to get his attention. Putting his socked feet up on the table was pretty much a death sentence; at least it would be if their mom wasn't so occupied with her essay. But sure enough, Mark caught Brad's glance towards his feet, and a distinct reddening in his older brother's cheeks.

Admittedly, he liked the control that came from him stretching his legs out, and curling his toes through his socks. Even though Brad was trying to hide it, Mark knew he had his brother's undivided attention. And having Brad stare at his feet so often was making Mark hard.

"You know, I would have let you suck on my toes too if you had asked."

Brad looked like a deer caught in headlights, his cheeks now flushed an even deeper shade of red. Mark waited for a response, but Brad didn't even turn to look at him. He just pushed the volume up a little, and his expression melted into a glare.

"I'm gonna kill Randy."

"Randy didn't say anything. I saw you guys in the kitchen a couple nights ago…then yesterday night, you came into our room. What's wrong with my feet? They don't stink or anything. Or do you like it when they stink?" Brad stood up and coughed a couple times, looking around like he was expecting Randy to pop out with some smart sarcastic comment. "Come on. You can if you want to…and you want to, right?"

* * *

><p>Mark couldn't contain his excitement, sitting on his bed while Brad massaged his feet. His brother's hands were so big and strong, kneading his soles through the white cotton of his socks. If he wasn't so turned on, this would have been incredibly relaxing.<p>

Then Brad brought both of his feet together and took a huge whiff. Mark let out a sigh the same time Brad did, reaching down to adjust himself through his pants. Did Randy get this hard when Brad played with his toes?

He felt his cock pulse against the inside of his briefs when Brad sucked on both of his big toes at the same time. Now he knew why Randy wanted him to do this two days ago. Even though he still didn't fully understand Brad's fascination with feet, Mark lay back against his pillows, and allowed his brother to go wild, sniffing and licking his socked feet, while he fondled himself through his jeans.

It was when Brad tugged off his socks and began assaulting his bare feet that Mark lost it, his toes curing against his brother's big tongue as he came, _hard_. The front of his briefs was covered in cum. Mark had never come so hard in his life. Once he came down from his high, still exhausted from such an intense orgasm, Mark thought Brad would be on his way to catch what was left of the game. So he was surprised when his older brother lay next to him, stretching out his own legs and bringing his hands behind his head.

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"Okay."

"Seriously, Mark."

"Okay, okay. I promise." Mark turned over onto his side and looked at Brad, who was looking up at the ceiling. "So why do you like feet so much?"

"I dunno. I just do. And it's not like I go crazy for everyone's feet. Just Randy's, and yours too, I guess."

Mark smiled. "Cool."

* * *

><p>It really was cool being in on the secret. Mark felt like he was connecting with Brad in a way that no one else did, except Randy. This was just a secret between the three of them. Mark was finally in the mix, and it felt great.<p>

And being included helped quell any jealousy that he was feeling. But over the next couple days, Mark felt Brad's attraction to feet infect him. He was always more than willing to let Brad suck on his toes when the two of them were alone, but sometimes his mind drifted off and he wondered what it would be like to reciprocate. What would it be like to feel Brad's toes curling in his mouth?

Soon, that same attention was directed toward Randy. They shared a room, so it would be way less of a hassle than sneaking down the hall. Plus, Mark knew that Randy could sleep through getting his feet sniffed and licked, and he was more than a little curious to see what drove Brad so crazy. So he dragged himself out of his own bed and crawled into Randy's, lifting his brother's bare right foot and tentatively licking up the sole.

His whole body hummed, and his tastebuds exploded in pleasure. Did Brad get this same rush every time his tongue touched the bare skin of one of his brothers' feet? Mark licked his lips and continued his exploration of Randy's foot, letting his tongue snake between his older brother's toes, before kissing up and down the sole. He pressed Randy's foot against his face and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the scent that made his own toes curl in response.

"I had a dream that you finally wore mom down and she got a dog for us," Randy said, rubbing his eyes. "Shouldn't Brad be there instead of you?"

"Any chance you'll fall for this being a really realistic dream?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Even half-asleep, I wouldn't fall for anything you or Brad could come up with. So spill."

"I just wanted to see why Brad likes your feet so much." Mark flushed instantly. Randy knew about Brad's foot fascination, but he didn't know that Mark was in on it too. He hoped Brad wouldn't pound him for that.

"So you've been doing it with Brad too? Took him long enough. He's been staring at your feet for months now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Guess you don't really notice if you're not looking for it. Anyway, you're on board with the whole foot thing too, then?" Randy leaned back and Mark had flashbacks of Brad's natural coolness. That wasn't really Randy's strong suit, but his older brother definitely had his moments. This was one of them.

"I guess so. Do you think that's weird?"

"A little." Mark flinched. "But you and Brad are pretty weird, so that's nothing new." They weren't the warmest words, but Mark knew Randy, and the tone behind the sarcasm was nothing but playful, which let Mark know that Randy didn't think any less of him. "But if you're gonna go to town on my feet, just keep it down, okay? Still gotta sleep."

Randy smirked and Mark blushed. He told his brother good night before crawling back into his own bed, his tastebuds still vibrating from the taste of Randy's feet.

* * *

><p>Mark didn't completely remember how he and Randy ended up on the couch, Brad on the floor, rubbing their feet. They had been playing cards, and Mark was so excited that they were including him that he'd agreed to go along with whatever dares they could cook up if he lost. Luckily, Brad ended up failing their little game, and per Randy's suggestion that Brad give his younger brothers a foot rub, the athletic boy was now on his knees, peeling Randy and Mark's white socks from their feet. Mark knew exactly what "foot rub" really meant.<p>

It was a little embarrassing to have Brad kissing and licking his toes in front of Randy, his older brother watching with a smug look that made Mark wonder how many times Brad had given Randy this special treatment. He thought Brad would be a little more hesitant about doing this in front of Randy too, but his oldest brother was working his mouth all around Mark's toes, and up and down his sole, like he had been doing this for months.

When Brad switched his attention to Randy's feet, Mark felt a new tightness in his chest. Brad looked like he was in heaven, snaking his tongue along the gaps between Randy's toes, and sucking on each one individually, before stuffing all five into his mouth and moaning around them. Randy sighed and let his head fall back, his gorgeous hair spilling across the rim of the couch. Mark couldn't just sit there and watch anymore. He wanted a piece of the action.

Crawling on the floor next to Brad, Mark took Randy's right foot and began exploring it with his mouth again. There was something thrilling about doing this in daylight, where he could see both of his brothers' expressions, especially watching Brad massage Randy's sole while he voraciously sucked on his younger brother's toes.

Mark constantly got a hard-on whenever he thought about Brad or Randy's feet, so it was no surprise that the front of his jeans were bulging so much. But when Randy withdrew his foot from his mouth, he didn't expect Randy to start grinding it against his crotch. He gasped and his face went bright red. He couldn't stop himself from humping Randy's foot.

Brad was in the same position, holding onto Randy's left foot and thrusting against it like he couldn't be more desperate.

Everything was happening so fast that Mark didn't have time to process it all. One second, Randy was working his agile toes up and down the length of his jean-covered cock, and pressing against his balls, and then Brad was tugging off his pants so he sat there with his bottom half completely exposed, humping Randy's foot. Brad's dick was pretty big, a couple inches bigger than Mark's, so he watched entranced while that big cock went back and forth between Randy's two biggest toes.

Then Randy was pulling down his zipper with his toes, and Mark was pulling down his own pants so he could feel Randy's foot on his bare cock too. It was an embarrassingly high-pitched sound that fell from his mouth while he rutted his hard dick against the bottom of Randy's foot, looking back between Brad's sweaty flushed face and the cocky expression on Randy's. His head was spinning and his balls were aching, especially when Brad's muscles tensed and he shot his load all over Randy's foot.

Mark sat there frozen, mouth hanging open as he watched thick globs of cum shoot across the bottom of Randy's foot. And before he could resume thrusting against the free foot, Randy had both feet on his cock, and Brad's hot sticky cum was spreading around his throbbing shaft and hairless balls. With his dick surrounded by both of Randy's feet, and his oldest brother's cum coating his cock, Mark was cumming in seconds.

He slumped back and through half-lidded eyes, watched Randy press the bottoms of his feet together, mixing Brad's cum with his own. His heart was drumming against his chest, the beat so loud that he could feel it in his temples. Their cum was strung together across Randy's smooth feet, and once Brad leaned in and started lapping it up, Mark was in there right behind him.

Mark wasn't sure what he was expecting cum to taste like, and knew the majority of the mixture was Brad's, but it was surprisingly sweet, and extremely thick.

The exhaustion was setting in, and Mark was ready to take it easy, thinking that their foot fun had ended, but then Brad was crawling onto the couch, bending over so his muscular butt was high in the air and his tight pink pucker was exposed. Normally, Mark would have been on guard, because what else could this position possibly mean other than some dirty prank? But then Randy spanked Brad's butt, and Mark felt his dick throb in reaction.

"We saw this in some magazines that Brad's friend's brother gave him. Just suck on your fingers and stick them inside."

Now he was sure that they were putting him on. So he dared Randy to do it first, and after his older brother rolled his eyes, he sucked on his middle finger and eased it between Brad's butt cheeks. Mark couldn't believe his eyes. Randy's finger was slowly sliding deeper and deeper inside Brad's butt, that smooth pink pucker swallowing inch after inch until Randy's finger was buried to the first knuckle, then the second. Brad was gripping the couch the whole time, a slightly pained expression on his face, but he kept encouraging Randy to push it deeper. Mark's dick was completely hard again by the time Randy pulled out his finger.

Feeling Brad's anal muscles contracting around his own finger was an incredibly stimulating sensation, one that wiped away any last reservations he had about touching such an intimate place. Per Randy's instructions, Mark moved his finger around in small circles, amazed that he could actually feel Brad softening around him. Then, when he added a second finger, he stretched them in different directions in scissoring motions, which had Brad's thick length leaking pre-cum onto the couch below. Mark knew what was going to replace his fingers, and as he stood up to move into the position, he was so excited that he thought he was going to burst.

Sliding his dick into Brad's pucker made his whole body feel alive. Brad's insides were so warm and wet that they were practically melting his dick, the heat so inviting that he couldn't help but thrust like an animal.

"Wait, idiot," Brad said. "Give me a second, here."

"Sorry," Mark said sheepishly.

Mark couldn't believe that he was draped over his oldest brother, his thin frame on top of Brad's muscular one. His brother's skin was so hot and sweaty, and his toes were curling like crazy. Mark knew the feeling, especially when he felt a wet finger invading his own hole.

He had been so blissed out from feeling Brad's inner walls clamping around his dick that he didn't realize Randy had stripped naked and started fingering him. It was a little weird at first, but feeling Randy's finger sliding in and out of his butt, curling to press against this one spot that had his balls contracting so much that he swore he would cum any second, it had stars dancing across his eyes. And when Randy stood behind him and pushed his dick inside his own pucker, Mark _did_ cum.

His whole body shook from the force of his orgasm, sandwiched between his hot naked brothers, who were starting to move. Mark was caught between Brad rolling his hips back, and Randy thrusting into him, so even the hypersensitivity from his release couldn't stop him from moving too. They were all equally desperate, too horny to let their mismatched paces deter them from getting off.

Randy was thrusting so hard that his balls were slapping against Mark's butt, and when he felt his older brother's cum shooting inside him, he succumbed to another orgasm, which triggered Brad's. They pulled out of one another and collapsed onto the bed, Mark and Brad leaning over to suck on Randy's right foot. Mark could taste all the sweat along Randy's foot, and Brad's tongue snaking around his own so that both of their mouths engulfing all five of Randy's curling toes.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhat similar to the Malcolm fic since they're both mainly from the youngest boy's perspective, but I tried to differentiate through their characters. Mark is usually left out of BradRandy's antics, so that was sort of a theme here.**

** Hopefully anyone who stumbled upon this one finds it a good read!**


End file.
